HTTYD: Community style! 3
by Dawnbreaker Dragon
Summary: Come join the most EPIC story the HTTYD fanfiction community has seen! A story where EVERYONE can participate, literally! Write a chapter for this story and continue from where the other authors left! Make plot-twists and create any scene you want! (As long as it fits the story). No writing experience required. Currently at (11) writers, MORE NEEDED! -Dawnbreaker
1. Important!

_**Yo!**_

 _ **It's me, Dawnbreaker! I bet most of you guys don't remember/know me but I did something called "Community style!" stories some half a year ago. Now I'm back to do one more and possibly continue on with my other stories!**_

 _ **If you are familiar with these and want to join, you can move onto the rules and regulations part, they have been updated.**_

* * *

You may wonder, what are those 'Community style' stories all about then? Well, let me share it with you:

 **"Community style" stories on the HTTYD forum are my creation and are stories in which EVERYONE can participate, literally. Not only by leaving reviews but actually WRITING CHAPTERS for the story itself!**

-"How does that work Dawnbreaker Senpai?"

Well, I'm here to tell you that! This whole first chapter will be the rules for my story and most of the knowledge you'll need for participating. And if you have something more to ask, just send me a PM (Personal message), it's simple as that!

So, let's get on to the specifics. Yes, they may be a bit boring and not really a story but the following part will be EXTREMELY important for the success of this story. Read on!:

* * *

 **WHEN AM I ELIGIBLE TO PARTICIPATE IN THIS STORY?:**

1) You need to have an account on Fanfiction . net

Simple as that! No previous writing experience needed! No age limits, nothing! Just sign up for fanfiction if you haven't already. This is required because otherwise communication will be extremely hard.

* * *

 **WHY SHOULD I PARTICIPATE?:**

 **1)** The feedback I got when writing the first 'Community styles' was really positive and everyone seemed to enjoy doing it.

 **2)** You get to be a part of making this community a better and a more united place! Join many many authors on this story and review each other's work. Everyone is equal here!

 **3)** You get easy and fast advertising for yourself and your stories. I will not edit any author's notes you leave on the story. Also, every writer of this story will most likely read the story closely themselves and notice your chapter for sure!

 **4)** You get to watch as other authors continue from your chapter and develop the scenes you made into a great story! It's really exciting, trust me on this one :D

 **5)** You have no need for any previous experience in writing! No need to be embarrassed if you make a lot of spelling errors or things such as those. I will correct most of those before the chapter is published along with any inconsistencies with the plot you've made. I will also notify you of all the changes I've made so we can discuss them further.

 **6)** It's 110% safe! Seriously, you're writing a story. What danger is there? Not here at least.

 **7)** It doesn't take as much time as writing a whole story on your own. You ONLY need to write a SINGLE chapter. It's really fast and I even give you plenty of time and all the assistance I can.

 **8)** You get to work with the great me! YESH! Nah, jk. But seriously, I'm here to help in every way I can.

 **9)** You'll be getting a shoutout at the end of the story (Yea, not a big bonus but still exists xD)

 **10)** It's REALLY FUN! Seriously, just think of the whole concept, how can it even be boring? I also base this on the feedback I've got from the previous CS's.

 **11)** Also, the entry is really simple. more on that topic in the next section.

 **12)** Plenty of more reasons but I'm tired and can't make anything up xD!

* * *

 **RULES AND REGULATIONS:**

 **1)** Participating in this story is done by informing me through a PM or by reviewing this story and telling me there. I will then reply to everyone ASAP.

 **2)** You can call dibs on the chapter number you'd like to write. I'll write them down and inform you if the corresponding chapter is available.

 **3)** When it's your turn to write, I will PM you so you will never miss your turn! Also note, ONLY start writing after I tell you so! Don't be hasty! Happened a few times earlier and then those chapters had to be rewritten :P

 **4)** I MYSELF will write the PROLOGUE chapter (Chapter 0) from where everyone else gets going.

 **5) The chapter can be sent to me in many methods, the recommended one being DocX (I will also inform you how that works if you don't know yet). Other ways are sending it to me through a PM, in which case you might need many messages and most of your bolds, italics etc. will be ruined. I also accept any other method as long as I get the chapter. This includes sending it to me on Facebook or through Megaupload and whatnot, all those. I will also give you my secondary or third email address if really needed.**

 **6)** After reading each chapter, I will give you my overall opinion and immediate suggestions for things that might need changing.

 **7)** Writing really RANDOM stuff is FORBIDDEN! Don't just suddenly start blabbering about fiery frogs falling out of the sky while unicorns start battling the candy pooping winged centaurs with toothbrushes. NO! Take it seriously.

 **8)** On the other hand, creating new items, plot-twists, characters, stories within stories and mysteries are all ALLOWED, BUT you must take note that they may need to be simple enough so that the next author will understand. Also I would NOT recommend creating new characters as only you know how you planned them to be. Also, be prepared to explain anything you write to me or other authors.

 **9)** Recommended word length for each chapter is 1000-3000 words BUT I will also accept stories that are slightly shorter or longer than that. The absolute limits are 600-4000 words, NOT including the author's notes.

 **10)** The time for writing a chapter is approximately 10 days. Shorter times recommended **. If the author however doesn't deliver a chapter within 2 weeks, I will personally write the next chapter and the author that was late is disqualified from the story/ can ask for another chapter number later on.**

\- Notes for 10) the last 2 Community styles stopped because the writers were being REALLY inactive and taking more than a month to finish a chapter. Me writing chapters in this case is the solution I came up with. Also, I will possibly also start asking for the authors later in the line to write chapters in these cases.

 **11)** INFORM ME ASAP if you are incapable of delivering a chapter within the time frame!

 **12)** If your chapter is very confusing or has many flaws relative to the story before it, you may need to rewrite. This does not include spelling/grammar, only issues with the plot. Often these things can be fixed easier.

 **13)** NO CROSSOVER ELEMENTS ALLOWED!

 **14)** You can join this story at ANY time. No special times for that. If we're at chapter 2, join! if we are already at chapter 45767, join!

* * *

\- Dawnbreaker

* * *

 **5 THINGS!**

1) Read the new rules and regulations even if you are familiar with these stories.

2) Start sending me those PM's and reviews to get you started on this story!

3) Suggest me genres/themes for this story

4) If anyone is willing to make this story some cover-art, I'd be glad to have some! It would need to have something to do with the community writing this together OR it could be made after the story ends to reflect the story itself.

5) Don't start writing anything yet as I will write the first chapter. (or 'chapter 0' if you may)


	2. Chapter 0: Dawnbreaker Dragon (Prologue)

_**Okay, first of all, I decided to not put a genre on this at all, at least not yet. This is because I received multiple suggestions but none of them were the same and I didn't want to pick at random. I'll just see what you make of this story.**_

 _ **This will be in Hiccup's POV but as always, you'll be free to use any kind of perspective in your own chapters! Be it third person, first person, from a dragon's POV, whatever.**_

 _ **Well, nothing more to say at the moment, on to the prologue!**_

* * *

 **Hiccup's POV**

Berk has changed so much since I became a chief, even more so than in the last few years. Not only have we now adapted completely to living alongside dragons, we've also started cooperating more than ever. Children of Berk are taken to dragon training at a much lower age than they used to be and then taught the greatness of dragons as a species along with their importance to Berk. The past of Berk remains a banned subject but the children must still be taught about it. This way we can avoid further conflict between dragons and vikings.

Now that the Dragons and vikings are working together, everyone is left with plenty of free time. This was the cause of birth for a multitude of sports. Not only dragon racing, which we invented with the gang, the dragon events of Thawfest have now also become a sport for all and are practiced daily on the track we put together. As a matter of fact, if I may brag a little, I am the record holder for every single event, all thanks to Toothless. Despite that, Astrid is still in the lead of the charts. That is mostly because I don't have enough time to participate in every single major event.

The work of the chief is taking most of my time and I don't even have enough time to go on my explorations anymore. That is why we have also founded the Mapping squad.

The mapping squad consists of some of the more skilled dragon riders that have been further trained for flights that take a lot of time and stamina. A mapping squad member has to be patient and have a good knowledge of different camping methods as some of the mapping trips may take several weeks.

As you might already think, the mapping squad's most important mission is to fly out in all directions in search of new land. Currently my mom is their leader as she has a great deal of knowledge about the archipelago, more than anyone who has ever lived on Berk, including myself. After all, she spent twenty years mapping the area with Cloudjumper and the rest of the dragons. Speaking of my mom, she has been a great help to me. Not only did she take on the leadership of the mapping squad without question, she has also helped me perform my duties as a chief. Even though she hasn't been on Berk for such a long time, she has already proven that she is a born leader and a true wife of a chief.

Valka joins me in most of my negotiations with other tribes. She always tells me that those things need "a woman's touch". Not that I am complaining. She has prevented many conflicts and arguments already by just standing there, not to mention she has saved me from a few mistakes and traps the other chiefs set me. She truly is irreplaceable on Berk.

Now, enough about my mom, at least for now.

Not too much has happened between me and Astrid. She accepts that I have to spend a lot of time with my duties and doesn't complain if I don't spend too much time with her. Well, at least she doesn't complain out loud but I've seen it in her expressions every time I tell her that I'll be away for some time again. Also, when we DO spend time together, she seems really relieved and relaxed. Well, to be honest, our relationship has always been a little strange. When observed by someone who doesn't know us, it might seem like that at one point we hate each other and suddenly like each other again. Honestly, sometimes Astrid DOES go a tad far with her teasing, and oh, yes, she still punches me a lot. An old habit I guess?

Astrid is also a part of the mapping squad, and in fact, its vice-leader. For some (yet obvious) reason she has a lot of admiration for my mom and follows her around everywhere she goes whenever it's possible. I'm afraid Astrid might soon know more about dragons than I do and that's scary. I have to tell mom not to share her best secrets with her...

Not that I have been lazy with the dragon research myself, no no no. Almost every night I have conversations about dragons with my mom, filling the book of dragons. Or well... books. As you see, the knowledge we've gathered is so vast that we simply can't put it inside just one book and thus, we've made a book of dragons book series! Sheesh, I have to come up with a better name for that. Maybe I'll consult Fishlegs on that one.

Speaking of Fishlegs, he is currently in charge of the resource usage on Berk and also the keeper of the library and. His observant and analytical nature make him perfect for the job.

The other members of the gang have also got jobs for themselves.

Snotlout and Hookfang are now the captains of the Berk guard. The guard isn't needed very much but occasionally there are still some wild dragon attacks. Despite having learned how to train a majority of dragons, there are still some species that we either haven't been able to catch or just refuse to be trained in any way. Some of those dragons consist of whispering deaths and Smothering Smokebreaths that occasionally wander to Berk and start stealing all the metal. Also, we haven't really been able to catch any Speed Stingers since the last time we met with them. To be precise, we haven't seen them at all. I'm curious about training them as I know it might be possible but I'm also okay if we can just stay in peaceful terms with them.

There are also dragons we haven't been able to train but still have managed to form peace with. The best example is also the one I'm most proud of. The fireworms. We don't bother them and they don't bother us. Simple as that. Also, their queen helps all the sick Monstrous nightmares on Berk if they fall ill. As long as we have something to give in return that is. Thus far it seems like some fresh cod is doing the trick but we need to bring it to their nest well cooled so it doesn't go bad as soon as we step in the heat.

The last two of the gang, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, have also found themselves a "job" as to say. They are now the village entertainers and surprisingly, quite popular. They have shows almost every night and almost every time there's a full audience. The shows themselves are always filled with different role-play, explosions and for some reason, poetry and singing. Basically anything as long as the two are in the mood.

Also, Ruffnut still hasn't got rid of his crush on Eret and still tries to approach him every time it is possible, which doesn't happen often.

Eret is now a fully fledged member of Berk and a part of the Berk guard along with working in various other jobs on the island and away from it. This is why he basically has as much free time as I have and can't really participate in events of any kind. I've told him many times to take it easy but he keeps refusing and saying that he should help in every way he can as the newest member of Berk, the people that gave him a new life and an own dragon to top it off.

Eret sure has helped Berk a lot and he is also now taking care of Skullcrusher, my dad's old dragon. They get along really nicely. Both thickheaded yet hard workers. Not to mention they share the same hobby, tracking. I'm sure dad would be glad to see his dragon taken care of.

Speaking of dad, It has been nearly a year since he passed on and accordingly, the village elders have decided to put up a new celebration, the Stoickfest, in memorial of Stoick the Vast, my father.

The Stoickfest is supposed to be happening in about a week and everyone is thrilled on Berk. Everyone still remembers my father and some even accidentally call me Stoick when coming to share their troubles with me. Not that I mind, my father was a great man and he should be remembered. The Stoickfest is perfect for that.

Thus far the plan for the fest only consists of large a Ruff & Tuff show and plenty of eating. The festival is new so there really isn't a tradition for it for obvious reasons.

I would personally like an event where the children (and why not adults?) would craft small wooden boats which would then be lit on fire and cast into the sea in a large, flaming wave. I think it's a great idea but I'm slightly too embarrassed to tell anyone about it. I should probably just start hinting Astrid and mom about it as they are the main planners for the event. Speaking of which, I haven't heard anything about what they are planning. The only knowledge I have on the event is from the other villagers whereas Astrid and mom are keeping it a secret. A very frustrating thing to go through as a chief.

I can't really force them to tell me either or the two most important women of my life might get mad at me. A scary thought, especially knowing Astrid.

Well, I suppose it doesn't matter. I'll just see what is to come. A few surprises every now and then are always fun. Ok, not always. After all, the Red Death and Drago's army were both surprises, not to mention Alvin and Dagur's plots. Surprises are nice as long as they are kept moderate.

What am I even worrying about, I bet everything will be just fine. Oh well, I suppose it's better that I worry instead of the villagers.

We'll just see how it goes.

* * *

 **A lot of information there, did you keep up with everything? Just read it again if you feel the need! It's not that long after all!**

 **I have created some points for you guys to grab on to. The Stoickfest for obvious reasons but the mapping squad as well along with the current jobs and relations with the gang. Use them as you please and remember that you are free to do whatever you want! Even crash everything I told you in this chapter! Please do remember though, nothing random, take it seriously!**

 **Now, HAVE FUN WRITING AND ENJOY YOUR STAY!**

 **\- Dawnbreaker**

 **The list of writers and their chapters can be found on my profile!**


	3. Chapter 1: Ember Neutron

**Wow, looks like I'm doing the first chapter. First I would like to say thank you Dawnbreaker Dragon for letting me do the first chapter, hope this gets it off to a good start. Enjoy!**

* * *

Night had balked the island when I returned home, exhausted from the day. It was only 6 more days till Stoickfest and everybody was already getting ready for it, planning the feast, the decorations, et cetera. So far everything seems to be going smoothly, except the twins almost destroying there theater after an experiment with some explosions gone wrong. Other than my little hiccup (no pun intended), all was well. But the most interesting part of the day for me was getting my small wooden boat idea out. I managed to carefully steer the conversation towards the topic and then revealed the idea. Luckily, both my Mom and Astrid liked it so much that they kept pushing me to propose the idea to the public, saying it'll go perfectly with their idea (which they still refuse to share with me). So later that day I finally announced the idea and like Astrid an mom, everybody loved it and began preparing wood and other tools for the festival.

I collapsed on my chair, exhausted but happy about how smooth things were going. Valka and Astrid were still out finishing a last minute project and told me that they'd meet me later tonight. I was then greeted by a familiar black dragon licking my face. "Toothless, you know that stuff doesn't wash off" Hiccup said a little annoyed after saying the same thing hundreds of times as he tried to whip the saliva off. The dragon then began nuzzling him all the while cooing, welcoming him home. "You exhausted too bud?" Hiccup then asked as he began scratching his dragon's ear. Toothless cooed in response, sounding exhausted like his friend/rider. "Yeah, it's not easy being a leader bud" Hiccup then sighed.

The last year was just as exhausting for the dragon as it was for Hiccup, being the Alpha and all. Much like Hiccup, Toothless' job was to protect and lead the dragons and boy was it a busy job. So much so that he had no choice but to accept the prosthetic tail that allowed him to fly without Hiccup on his back. Though it helped him to get a lot more stuff done, he didn't like it at all. He preferred having Hiccup on his back as he flies across the endless sky. Now that they both became leaders it's been hard to spend time with each other. But the two always try to make time for each other, and when they do, they always make the most of it.

"But hey, we got some time to kill, how about a few laps around the island?" I then suggested. The minute Toothless heard those words, the Night Fury got excited and began jumping around in excitement. "Toothless calm down bud before you break something" I said as I tried to calm down my dragon. But unfortunately, the dragon broke something, and that something was one of the planks on the floor thanks to the dragon's leg. "Now look what you've done" Hiccup scolded the dragon who crouched down in fear like dog would after doing something wrong.

"Come on, we better fix that before Mom gets home" Hiccup then said as he crouched down to see the damage. Luckily the hole in the floor wasn't large so it should be an easy fix. But before he got up to get some tools, something caught his eye down in that hole. It was round and looked like a shield with something on it. Curious, Hiccup reached down and grabbed it, pulling it out. Toothless peered over Hiccup's shoulders curious to see what his friend/rider had found.

It was definitely a shield, but this shield had a picture on it. It was of his late father Stoick when he was a teen with his father, hiccups grandfather, like the one in the great hall. But this one was different from the one in the great hall. There was someone else in the painting right next to Stoick. It was a boy who looked exactly like Stoick, only he was not as buff as his father was in the panting and carrying what looked like a bunch of books in his arms, smiling really proudly.

Both Hiccup and Toothless stared at that portrait for a minute, feeling very confused. Who was this other guy and why does he look just like his father? It was then he felt something attached to the back of the shield. Hiccup turned it around and saw an old scroll of some sort attached to the back. _"What is this?"_ Hiccup thought as he removed the scroll from the shield and carefully opened it. On the scroll there was something written on it, in his father's handwriting. It appeared to be a poem of some sort based on the writing style and so he began reading it.

* * *

 _(I apologized in advance for making some of you cry)_

 _Fate has been cruel and order unkind  
_ _How can I have sent you away?  
_ _The blame was my own; the punishment, yours  
_ _The harmony's silent today  
_ _But into the stillness I'll bring you a song  
_ _And I will your company keep  
_ _Till your tired eyes and my lullabies  
_ _Have carried you softly to sleep  
_ _Once did a Viking who shone like the sun  
_ _Look out on his village and sigh  
_ _He smiled and said, "Surely, there is no Viking  
_ _So mighty and so well beloved as I"  
_ _So great was his reign and so brilliant his glory  
_ _That long was the shadow he cast  
_ _Which fell dark upon the twin brother he loved  
_ _And grew only darker as days and nights passed  
_ _Lullaby dear Hiccup, goodnight brother mine  
_ _And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
_ _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
_ _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
_ _Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
_ _And carry my sorrow in kind  
_ _Hiccup, you're loved so much more than you know  
_ _Forgive me for being so blind  
_ _Soon did that Viking take notice that others  
_ _Did not give his brother his due  
_ _And neither had he loved him as he deserved  
_ _He watched as his brother's unhappiness grew  
_ _But such is the way of the limelight, it sweetly  
_ _Takes hold of the mind of its host  
_ _And that foolish Viking did nothing to stop  
_ _The destruction of one who had needed him most  
_ _Lullaby dear Hiccup, goodnight brother mine  
_ _And rest now in moonlight's embrace  
_ _Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth  
_ _Through cloud, and through sky, and through space  
_ _Carry the peace and the coolness of night  
_ _And carry my sorrow in kind  
_ _Hiccup, you're loved so much more than you know  
_ _May troubles be far from your mind  
_ _And forgive me for being so blind  
_ _The years now before us  
_ _Fearful and unknown  
_ _I never imagined  
_ _I'd face them on my own  
_ _May these thousand winters  
_ _Swiftly pass, I pray  
_ _I love you; I miss you  
_ _All these miles away  
_ _May all your dreams be sweet tonight  
_ _Safe upon your bed of moonlight  
_ _And know not of sadness, pain, or care  
_ _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..._

* * *

Toothless meanwhile stared at his rider/friend both confused and worried. As Hiccup was reading that old scroll his face turned from curious to complete shock. The dragon then began nudging him, getting his attention and began cooing at him, asking him what was on that scroll. "Dad" Hiccup muttered in shock. "My dad has a brother, I have an uncle Toothless" he then said to his dragon. The dragon then looked at the panting and compared it to what Hiccup had said in shock, Stoick has a brother? If that's true then where is his uncle and even more importantly, why did Stoick or anyone else never mention him? These questions seemed to overwhelmed Hiccup as well and he just sat there staring at the panting, muttering "Why… didn't you tell me dad?"

The dragon upon noticing Hiccups dilemma then began nudging his rider/friend trying to comfort him. Hiccup responded by hugging and nuzzling his dragon for a good few minutes letting his mind regulate what he had just discovered. Not just that fact he has an unknown uncle, but that he had his name. "Thanks bud" Hiccup then said to his dragon, appreciating him for being there whenever he needed him.

Hiccup finally settled down and began looking at both the panting and the poem once again. According to his father's poem something happened a long time ago that caused his uncle to be banished from Berk and Stoick seemed to blame himself for what happened. And judging from the tear stains on this scroll he must have broken his heart to do that. But what happened that caused his uncle to be banished?

He couldn't ask his father, he's kicked the bucket, and his mother is busy with whatever she and Astrid were planning for Stoickfest. There was only one other Viking that was close to his father and would most likely known what had happened. "Come on bud, we need to pay a visit to Gobber" Hiccup then said as he got up with the shield and the scroll tucked under his arm, walking out of the door with his dragon at his side.

* * *

 **Blame My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic once again for the inspiration. Only this time it was a fan made song called "Lullaby for a Princess" it's such a beautiful but sad song, it actually made me cry the first time I heard it. I recommend listening to it you can find it on YouTube and it's available on iTunes if you love the song. Have fun whoever it working on the next chapter!**

* * *

 **Dawnbreaker notes:**

 **Thank you Ember Neutron for this chapter! It seems like we have a mystery at our hands! (and a poem too! Just like CS 1 :D This one is a lot longer though...)  
Stoick has a brother? I wonder if Gobber is willing to give us any insight on that. Also, the fest is closing in, bearing many exciting events and entertainment, or is it? I wonder how Astrid and Valka will react later that night as they said they're coming to meet Hiccup... Also, I wonder if the shield is related to this in any other way than just having the picture...**

 **It appears I wrote Stoick's name incorrectly in the last chapter so... Stoicfest is now called Stoickfest as it's supposed to (StoicK, not Stoic). Also, I will be doing some changes to that chapter, thanks to Midnight's review.**

 **REMEMBER TO REVIEW** **the work of these wonderful authors! It's not me the reviews are for, they're for the other writers of this story!**


	4. Chapter 2: Maexwell

**Hey guys,**

 **I'm sorry that it took me over a week to finish this chapter but I've been quite busy recently.**

 **But here it is!**

 **I hope you'll enjoy the latest chapter of this Community Style :)**

* * *

Toothless and I had decided to ask Gobber about the poem and its story. We made our way through the village and straight towards the forge. Since being a chief means that whenever your villagers set their eyes on you they mouth tedious complaints and ask for help with their work, we made sure to remain unseen and unheard. Luckily both of us were pretty experienced when it came to being stealthy. We had managed to hide our friendship from the rest of the village for quite a while after all. The fire was still burning inside the forge when we finally approached. Apparently Gobber was working overtime as well. Small wonder with the Stoickfest being due in just a few days. I entered the forge and cleared my throat to gain the smith's attention. He spun around with a surprised outcry and hurriedly hid something behind his back.

"By Thor! If it isn't the chief himself!" he bellowed with an overly innocent expression on his grimy face. I sighed audibly. "How many times did I tell you to not call me chief, Gobber?"

He grinned and started rummaging inside the chest with his personal belongings. Whatever he tried to hide disappeared in said chest and was replaced by a little book. "Lemme see...ah, there it is. 134 times, which makes it 135 in total now." I chuckled "Honestly, I'm not sure what's more worrying, Gobber. That you just don't learn or that you actually keep track of the exact number."

The smith leisurely scratched his behind and fixed his gaze on me. "Anyway, whatcha doin here?"

I took the poem out of Toothless' saddlebag and handed it to him. "What do you make of this?"

It took Gobber quite a while to finish reading and he seemed to grow paler by the minute.

"Where did ya find this!?" he finally grunted his a stern look on his face.

"Below the boards at home, by accident," I replied bewildered. "What's the meaning of this peom, Gobber? Do I really have an uncle? And why was he banished from Berk?"

He waved away all those questions and firmly grabbed my shoulders, staring at me intently.

"Now listen up, Hiccup. For your own and everyone else's good. Put it back to where you found it and never speak about its existence to anyone, got it?"

I was kinda taken aback by Gobber's words but I nodded my head and consented to his demands. Or at least I made him believe I did.

After Toothless and I had left the forge we strolled down to the cove where my dragon had crash landed years ago. "Something's fishy," I murmured and got a guttural gurgling sound as a reply "Sorry bud, that's just a saying. I got no fish for you." We spent a few hours in the cove, content to keep one another company over and extended period of time. When I finally stretched and raised from the ground the first rays of the sun had already appeared on the horizon. "Hnngh, alright my friend, maybe we should head back. I need to make some sense of all this, or else I won't be able to concentrate on work."

We swooped down in front of the house and sneakily entered though the front door. It turned out my mother hadn't been back for the night and the house looked exactly like it had the evening before. That of course included the hole in the floor boards Toothless had caused. I took the old shield from the hole and got to work. Half an hour later the broken board had been replaced and nothing remained to even prove the shields existence. Except for the shield itself, which was strapped to my back by now. I wasn't about to just ignore the poem but the only other lead I had to solve this mystery was this old shield. I took it upstairs into my room to investigate it. It didn't take long for this task to annoy me deeply, because the shield seemed extremely ordinary. When I finally lost my temper, which happens rarely enough, although more often lately, I smashed by fist on the back of the shield and heard a metallic click. When I turned the shield I realized that the iron shield boss on the front had opened. I took a deep breath and reached inside, grasping some kind of paper. After closer inspection it turned out to be an old map, a big X in the very center. "This is big, Toothless," I said with a shaky voice. Shaky with excitement. This smelled of adventure. I decided to hide the map and both Toothless and I went to work like nothing had happened.

The both of us returned rather late that day, but we weren't tired in the least. I hurriedly fetched the map and some provisions and mounted Toothless. "Ready, bud? There's an adventure waiting for us." We soared into the night sky and I couldn't help myself but grin from ear to ear. Finally rid of all the work and responsibility, at least for a little while. My grin, however froze immediately when Stormfly suddenly appeared in front of us, hovering in mid air and blocking our way. On her back sat none else than Astrid herself, axe in hand and glaring at me. "And where might you two be going?" she asked suspiciously.

'Damn, I forgot that she's still taking guard shifts every now and then', I thought, while trying to smile as innocently as possible.

"Why hello there, Astrid. You look splendid tonight. We're just out for a little night flight, right Toothless?"

She sighed audibly "You have been and will always be a terrible liar, Hiccup."

"It's true, I swear."

"Well then you wouldn't mind if I accompany you on that flight, right?"

"Err... actually we wanted to spend some time alone, just the two of us, you know?"

Her eyes narrowed "You just want to shirk from duty, right? Sorry, I can't let that happen. Please go home now."

"I command you to let me pass!" I shouted in what I believed an authoritative manner.

"You what!?", she asked in amazement.

"I... c-command you? To let me p-pass? I'm chief... remember?"

She still scowled but eventually made way.

"Now don't get me wrong. I can't let you leave on your own. You always get into trouble when I'm not around. So tell me what you're up to and I might decide to help. Or restrain you by force if needed."

I gulped.

...

 _I love you; I miss you_

 _All these miles away_

 _May your dreams be sweet tonight_

 _Safe upon your bed of moonlight_

 _And know not of sadness, pain, or care_

 _And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there_

 _Sleep..._

...

After I had finished reading the poem to Astrid she remained silent for a while, a brooding expression on the face.

"So? What do you make of this?" I eventually asked.

"Does that even matter? Even if it's true, you have no way of finding that island he'd been sent to. It sure doesn't sound like it's the island of the banished. Also Gobber told you to forget about it, right? Maybe you really shou-"

I showed her the map which immediately shut her up.

"Where...?"

"Inside this shield. See that mechanism here? It's really ingenious. Astrid, this uncle of mine might be extremely similar to me. Don't you see why I must find him?"

"I... guess," she said reluctantly, "but there's gotta be a reason why he was banished. This could be dangerous, Hiccup."

"So you won't let me pass?"

"Not without me at least," she said with a smile on her face.

I returned the smile, ignorant of the terrible things to come.

...

The storm had surprised us, lighting bolts forked their way towards the surface, rain whipped down on us and fierce gusts of wind tugged at our dragon's wings relentlessly.

"We need to find shelter!" Astrid shouted, barely audible against the deafening sound of the storm.

It was impossible to navigate with the eyes and I urged Toothless to send out some of his sonar roars. We eventually made out a distant island, but when I turned to tell Astrid she had disappeared.

"Astrid!?" I shouted and we kept battling against the elements, frantically looking for her and Stormfly. 'Gods no, please no...'

"Astrid where are you? ASTRID!"

Gone.

* * *

 **I'd like to thank Dawnbreaker for letting me take part in this project and I hope you enjoyed my little contribution.**

 **If you did please feel free to leave a review for this project and all of its authors ^-^**

* * *

 _ **Dawnbreaker notes: (Seriously, I keep writing 'Cloudhammer's notes' as I use that name frequently...)**_

 _ **Thank you Maexwell for the chapter!**_

 _ **Just like Hiccup... Going on an adventure to get away from his responsibilities for a while. Especially now that Stoickfest is coming. Also, just like Astrid to tag along :P But where did she disappear to? Did something really happen or is she just pulling a prank on Hiccup?  
I also wonder why Gobber refused to tell Hiccup about Hiccup's uncle, what might have happened in the past?  
Most importantly of course, what's with the map?**_

 _ **I've now randomly assigned chapters for all the writers that have entered this story so far, Here they are:  
(These can be found on my profile as well)**_

 _ **Chapter:**_

 _ **3) david255**_  
 _ **4) LittleZbot**_  
 _ **5) erifetim**_  
 _ **6) Suicide Forest**_  
 _ **7) LE3 101**_  
 _ **8) lauralkelley99**_  
 _ **9) Dawn Lovix**_

 _ **I request the writers to tell me immediately if they have something to say about their chapter number or if they are unable to write after all.  
Also: New writers are still VERY WELCOME! COME JOIN!**_


	5. Chapter 3: LittleZbot

**Who writes super short chapters? I write super short chapters! Who bakes super crumbly cookies? I bake super crumbly cookies! And this is one of my best. Cookies, not chapters. To bad I'm the only one here to eat it. OM NOM NOM NOM!**

* * *

And, of course, the storm chose exactly that moment to clear up.

In Hiccup's experience, storms were like that. If it inconvenienced you, it made sure to be there, and often raged on for as long as it needed. But the moment it had done its job properly, like, say, when you lost a girlfriend in the wind, it vanished. Things like that happened to him so often, he was almost sure that Thor had some sort of grudge against him.

The night sky was devoid of stars, and the moon was dark. In the ten minutes the storm had hit us, the night had become black. With dread, Hiccup suddenly realized that there was barely any improvement in visibility. Still, he had to look.

"Astrid!" he shouted out, as loudly as he could. When there was no response he repeated the call. "Astrid!"

Nothing. There wasn't just no reply, but no anything. No sound of wind, no flapping of wings, nothing. Toothless was gliding, which meant there had to be some sort of wind, but he didn't hear it or feel it. Something about this whole scenario felt very wrong.

Toothless began to groan, reacting to Hiccup's approaching panic. He quickly scratched behind his ears, calming the dragon down. The two flew around in a circle nearly a dozen times, Hiccup calling her name and Toothless firing sonar bursts, looking for something out of the ordinary. Like a log. Or a dragon. Or a girlfriend. After a little over a minute, Hiccup told Toothless to stop. Gazing up into the starless void above him, Hiccup was struck with a sudden idea.

"Let's see how high you can take me, buddy."

Toothless let out a small roar, and skyrocketed up. Right before they hit the cloud barrier, he stopped, and Hiccup commanded Toothless to fire sonar bursts all over. Toothless could cover a lot more ground from this height, which translated to a higher chance of finding Astrid. He fired in all directions, but found nothing. I urged him to move back the way we came a few meters, then try again. Again, nothing.

They continued this pattern for over ten minutes before he found anything. Hiccup was about to give up when Toothless' ears suddenly perked up, and he made a guttural sound that indicated he'd found something strange.

"Good boy!" Hiccup praised him, extremely happy and relieved. Sure, he didn't know it was Astrid, but out here, in the dead of a starless night, what else could it be?

They put on a burst of speed and dove their way to the object. As they grew closer, Hiccup heard a distinctive wing-flapping sound. It was either a dragon or an extremely large bird, and Hiccup was leaning toward the former, which just excited him further. When Toothless finally stopped, it'd been a full thirty seconds. Hiccup pulled out his Dragon Blade, lighting it on fire to get a better view at the risk of scaring off the dragon. To his relief, Stormfly's unmistakable maw was directly next to him, and the Deadly Nadder spun around to face him, a huge grin spreading across her face. She dipped her head happily, and, in doing so, showed Hiccup something that made his heart stop.

Astrid wasn't on Stormfly.

Hiccup drew in a long breath. If Astrid was out here and not on her dragon, then there was only one place she could be.

Hiccup nudged Toothless. "Okay, bud. I need you to sweep over the water, and try to shoot as many sonars as you can. We might still find her."

Toothless grunted in reply, and flew down toward the water, gliding over it and firing bursts of sound waves, often accidentally splashing Hiccup in the process.

An hour later, Toothless and Hiccup had covered nearly a mile in diameter and determined that Astrid was nowhere to be found. Hiccup was exhausted, wet, chilled to the bone, and very, very depressed. His voice was hoarse from calling out so much, and his legs ached from the lack of movement. Finally, he caved in.

"Buddy, we're not going to find her. Let's go home."

Truth be told, Hiccup really wanted to stay and keep looking, but he knew he was right. They'd already looked through several miles of air and sea. Astrid was a fairly good swimmer. If she was here, they would have found her. Either she had drowned or had fallen off Stormfly in the storm, and with all the chaos going on, Stormfly just hadn't noticed.

Hiccup suddenly realized something. At full speed, he and Toothless had taken thirty seconds to get to Stormfly from where they ended up after the storm. That meant that Stormfly had been thrown off several miles away. There was no physical way the storm, as bad as it was, could have done that. It just wasn't possible.

So, what did it mean? Hiccup didn't know, and, frankly, was too tired to try to find out. He absentmindedly took the map out of his pack as he started to wonder if something like this was what Gobber had been trying to warn him about. Why he'd told him to forget the shield and poem ever existed. Was this the fate of everyone who followed the map? Was this what happened to his uncle?

He noticed the map and glared at it. Suddenly, he could care less about his uncle, the poem, or the map. No matter what treasure awaited him at the X, it wasn't worth what he'd lost. Disgusted, he threw the map to the wind, or lack thereof, and watched as it fell to the sea. He knew he was probably making a mistake, and would regret it later, but it didn't matter to him. He urged Toothless to turn around.

"Let's go home, Toothless. Tomorrow, when there's some light, we'll take a team of dragon riders out here to look."

Toothless moaned and shook. They way he was acting, even while searching was…strange. It was almost like he blamed himself for Astrid's disappearance. It occurred to Hiccup that, despite not being nearly as tightly strapped to the saddle as he should have been, he hadn't even had experienced the risk of falling off during the storm. Yet Astrid, who was adamant about such things, had. Why? Did it have something to do with Astrid and Stormfly, or Hiccup and Toothless? Was it because Toothless was a Night Fury? Questions for later.

Hiccup swiveled around to face Stormfly and gestured for her to follow Toothless, to which she happily complied.

The two dragons and lone dragon rider flew off, determined to get home and find a way to find their friend.

…

Astrid woke up for only a few seconds, but a few seconds can tell you an awful lot about a place.

This place was hot, nearly burning, and smelled of sulfur. The air, the temperature, and vibe of the place felt unnatural. When she opened her eyes, she found herself in a place not unlike a mountainside without grass, with dozens of geysers surrounding the area and three volcanoes less than fifty miles away. Active or not, she couldn't tell, but was willing to bet on the former. She was inside of a wooden cage made up of sturdy logs, and her axe and knives were missing.

She heard voices, but they were quiet, and she barely registered what they were saying.

"…come around…Stoickfest…dragons…forget…bomb…Hiccup…"

Quite suddenly, someone in traditional Viking garb turned from behind a rock and shouted "She's awake!"

There was a sudden sting, and then the world began to disintegrate, and darkness returned.

…

Ug was angry, disappointed, upset, annoyed and pretty much every other negative emotion he could think of. As was the rest of the crew; as well the should have been. They were dragon trappers with no dragons, no remaining traps, and nobody to guide them. They might technically be sailors, but none of them knew the stars, or the maps. They had no idea where to go for land, except to Drago's hideout, and there was no way they'd be going there.

Eret had been the main man of the group. Not only the captain, but the navigator, the watchman, and, most of the time, the tiller as well. After he'd been kidnapped by the cursed new dragon riders, Ug and the rest of the crew had been left alone in the middle of nowhere in very poor condition. They'd survived thus far only by catching and eating fish and drinking water rations, constantly moving in a single direction, with the hope of somehow finding land. Ug constantly cursed the riders and their Night Fury for stealing away their captain, who was no doubt locked up somewhere horrible and being tortured at this moment. He had no way of knowing that Eret had made several trips on Skullcrusher across the sea, trying to locate his old crew, but failing. As a result, the dragon trappers had been having rotten luck.

Today, that would change.

Ug was, of course, the first to see it. A large piece of paper, marked all over, making up a fully detailed map, washed up on some rocks barely ten meters away from the ship. After sharing the news with the rest of the crew, there were joyous proclamations all around and nominations as to who they would trust to retrieve it.

It was a surprisingly difficult process. They were a relatively new crew, and had recently been making death threats to each other, usually referring to cannibalism if somebody didn't do something right now. Besides Eret, the only one everyone trusted was the mild-mannered No-Name, but he was incapable of retrieving the map, since he was worse at swimming than a Monstrous Nightmare who'd lost its wings.

Eventually Gills was elected. Nobody really knew anything about him, since he really never did anything. That meant nobody trusted him, but they didn't trust him to destroy the amp out of spite either. He turned out to be a good choice, leaving the boat and returning with the map forty-five seconds later.

It was an incredibly detailed map, made by somebody of some skill, Ug noticed. With pleasure, he realized that he knew exactly where they were on this map, and with its help, they'd be able to get just about anywhere. Being the most observant of the group, he also was the first to notice the X.

"Hey," he announced, "look 'ere. There's an X. Y'all know what that means, dontcha?"

One of the other trappers, Teeny, grinned. "X marks the spot. Boys, there's treasure ahead of us."

There were cheers from everyone, and after a quick vote, it was unanimously determined that the boat would sail on, heading off to riches beyond their wildest dreams.

Of course, if they knew what the X really marked, they never would have even considered going toward it. But they didn't, so they left joyfully singing old pirate sea shanties they'd heard when they were kids.

Things wouldn't go well for them.

* * *

 **I know what you're thinking: An awful lot of OCs to bring into this story, right? Actually, no. The only OC here is Gills, and he barely does anything. I just needed another guy. Everyone else on the crew I mentioned has their canonical name, and officially appeared in HTTYD2. It always bothered me how Eret's crew watched their captain get kidnapped and was never seen again. I mean, what happened? What did they do? So I gave an answer. Or an opening to an answer, anyway. I wish to thee good luck, next author!**

* * *

 _ **Dawnbreaker's notes:**_

 ** _Thank you LittleZbot for the chapter!_**

 ** _Astrid caged, a crew of dragon trappers after a "treasure" and planning a bomb of some sort. I wonder if Hiccup will be able to find Astrid... So, now we basically have 3 good POVs for you guys. Hiccup, Astrid and the trapper crew, which will you choose?  
This chap once again was full of great material for you guys but do remember to seek for some in the previous chapters as well!_**

 ** _And also, a note to make: If you haven't noticed already, I have moved everyone forward one chapter. This is because the original author of this chapter did not respond to my messages and has now been moved last. That is also why this chapter is late a few days. Make sure to check the new order on my profile._**

 ** _Also, REVIEW the work of these brilliant authors! If it weren't for them, this story wouldn't exist!_**


	6. Chapter 4: Erifetim

**Quick recap for those who can't remember a story two weeks old!**

 **\- Hiccup has a secret uncle no one told him about**

 **\- Hiccup searches with Astrid said uncle (note: dangerous trip)**

 **\- Astrid falls off Stormfly**

 **\- Hiccup decides his search for his uncle is too dangerous, throws away map**

 **\- Eret's old crew finds map, make their way towards the 'X'**

 **Oh wow. So many great authors working on this story. And I'm right in there!**

 **I would like to thank my parents for feeding me, my brother for not taking away my food that one time, my sister, my grandparents, my cat Sockie, my dog Rupert, my non-existent dragon Toothfull, not to forget my second brother's sister in law's daughter who always mows my lawn, my English teacher for tiechinng mi greit Englisch, my supporters on fan fiction (non-existent as of now), my computer for making my nights brighter, my d...**

* * *

Icecold wind blew against Hiccup. His exposed fingertips and nose were already numb. Goosebumps made their way through his whole body. But it didn't matter.

Until they would get back to Berk he had to think of a strategy. Perhaps he could mobilize a search troop, comb the whole wide ocean of the archipelago for a speck of life.

Impossible. It was already difficult to find a whole ship of dragon trappers, but to make out a single dot inside a dark-blue, splashing and foaming ocean? Hiccup moved his head to look past Toothless down towards the vast sea. It would be unimaginably impossible.

He shifted back onto his saddle and leaned forward, laying his chin on Toothless. The dragon's curious croon would have been lost in the frost-biting wind if it wasn't for the soft vibration that seemingly released some distress in Hiccup.

"What do we do, bud?" Hiccup whispered, more to himself. "We're too late to send people out here to find her. We couldn't see her, we couldn't hear her, we can't track her..."

If his eyes got wet because of this tragedy or the still unforgiving wind, he didn't know. He buried his face in Toothless' warm scales. They couldn't track her.

Track her... Wait, no, of course they could. They had tracker dragons! They could smell people even when they've long gone. Just pick one of those and they would get Astrid back in no-time.

Hiccup's pulse started rising again, his mood shifted. With a small smile he looked towards the setting sun. Only when he started to pat Toothless did he notice that he had lost all feelings in his hands. Nevertheless encouraged Hiccup his dragon with a "Come on!" to fly faster than any other dragon could.

* * *

"Hiccup, ya alright?"

"Don't mention anything, Gobber." True, Hiccup had had better landings in his past. But this was no time for gracefulness, nor was it a time to cut the rope that once again got stuck on the dragon's saddle. With great effort he grabbed the rope and pulled himself out of the mud, earning a slightly annoyed grunt from Toothless who had to reposition himself to not lose balance.

"Ya look like a storm rushed over ya, lad." Gobber exclaimed. "Wha' happened?"

"No time, Gobber. Have you seen Eret?"

"The son of Eret?"

"Well... yeah." Hiccup answered slightly bewildered.

"Hadn't seen him since breakfast. Should be around somewhere, tho'."

As if on queue, a giant rumblehorn dragon with a young man perched on top roared and made its way towards the forge. Gobber and Hiccup with Toothless silently stood and watched as the dragon landed with a loud thud next to them while his rider jumped off and stepped towards Hiccup.

"There you are, chief!" He cheered, hugging Hiccup tightly and patting him not all that softly on his back. "Thought you'd been carried off."

"Hello, Eret." Hiccup had to regain a little breath before he could talk again.

"You know," Eret, son of Eret, started, immediately more business-like now. "We had our schedules for guards set up and Astrid was supposed to return right after sun-high. Hadn't heard anything from her ever since, so I just let Gustav take over after lunch."

"Yeah, speaking of..." Scratching his back Hiccup thought of a way to address this particular problem, now growing more agitated about this situation. "We... I've lost Astrid."

"You... lost her?" A puzzled look came over Eret's face. "Like, she flew away?"

"Well, more than that." Hiccup didn't want to show that he was panic-fueled and at loss. So he grinned sheepishly, awkwardly chuckled and said: "She… she fell off her dragon."

"What!?" Eret, son of Eret, and Gobber shouted simultaneously, causing Hiccup and Toothless to flinch in alarm. "Where?"

"Couple hours of a flight out there, on sea." Hiccup slowly lost control over his voice. "But she must still be alive. I didn't find her, so I thought we could use Skullcrusher -"

"- Lad!" Gobber interrupted him. "Wha' were ya even doing so far away?"

"Well... I... We-" Hiccup stammered.

"What... were... ya doing... down there?" The blacksmith asked in such a serious tone that startled Hiccup and made chills run down his spine. Hiccup wanted to keep the real fact that he and Astrid were looking for his long-lost uncle hidden, but of course Gobber already knew the story behind this.

"I told ya not ta look fer him!" Gobber yelled as he grabbed Hiccup by his shoulders. "There's a reason we banished him. Why he isn't part of your family."

"We didn't even find him!" Hiccup yelled back in defense, slightly teary in his eyes. "We couldn't even make it halfway there before a storm hit us."

"So Astrid drowned?" Gobber asked, shaking his companion with his one hand.

"I... no... I didn't see..."

"Is she dead!?"

"I don't know!" Hiccup shouted. He stared at his mentor, then looked on the ground, slightly ashamed. An intense silence followed. Time seemed to stretch. Hiccup swallowed. "I don't know." The boy repeated. "One moment she was there, the other she… she was not. Toothless couldn't find her, so I thought a tracker dragon could make her out."

Gobber softened his grip, sighed deeply, let go of Hiccup and just stood there for a second. Then he turned towards Eret with a questioning look.

"By the time we get there, it'll be midnight." Eret stated, sympathetically. "Are you sure, she survives those cold waters?"

"I don't know." Hiccup repeated again. "But we can't just leave her out there. We have to try to find her."

Eret looked at the rumblehorn and thought for a bit. "What could we give Skullcrusher so he can track her?"

Hiccup immediately thought of Astrid's dragon.

"I thought of…" Hiccup slowly began, only now realising that that Nadder wasn't even here yet. "Stormfly maybe. I think she should be here any minute."

"Alright." Eret responded, slightly cheerily again. "We'll just stay here, then."

A pregnant silence fell over them. Each of them unsure where to look, occasionally clearing their throat and just listening to the soft wind whirling and howling through the empty and dimly lit street.

"Hiccup." The blacksmith said in a silent, low tone. "I know ye're an adventurer. I know I can't keep ya here when somethin's botherin' ya." The chief slowly lifted his head to look at his teacher. "I promise… I will tell you everything about yer uncle, when you com' back. Then you can decide, if you still want ta look fer him or not."

"Thanks, Gobber." Hiccup nodded, relieved that Gobber would finally open up. "And don't worry, I'm not planning to search for him anytime soon."

"Ah." Gobber sighed, noticeably eased. "Alrighty, then. I'm off to bed. Wish ya two good luck finding Astrid. Hiccup. Eret."

Both dragon riders nodded in understanding and watched as Gobber made his way into his forge.

"I'm sure she's out there." Eret said. Hiccup turned towards him and smiled a bit. "Just sitting on an island and asking herself, what takes you so long."

"Well, obviously it's her dragon that's holding us up." Hiccup responded in a now lighter mood. "Can't believe that she managed to win a race competition against us with that thing."

Toothless, as if remembering that event, snorted in languidness, causing Hiccup to chuckle. He patted his dragon soothingly on his back.

"Now, I don't mean to be sceptic, chief. But is that Nadder coming? Should we go out start searching?"

"Huh." The chief considered this. Stormfly was probably going to be fine, they just needed a way to find Astrid. "I guess we could… could use something from her home that Skullcrusher can smell."

Eret clapped into his hand. "Okay then. There's no time to lose, so let's move quickly!"

* * *

Why did the night air seem so much colder now? Should Hiccup have put on something warmer to wear before flying out on sea again? Maybe. Should Hiccup just prevent flying on cold winter nights? Probably.

He hated the cold. He hated it even more now for he had to fly behind a slow and lazy rumblehorn. Toothless didn't seem too pleased about flying this slow, either.

"At least Skullcrusher knows where to go." Hiccup silently said to himself in an attempt to lift his mood.

On this cloudless night the bright full-moon's light reflected in the otherwise deep-black ocean. It was still bright enough for the dragons and their riders to be clearly visible. They flew fairly close to the water so the tracker dragon could huff and sniff his way through the otherwise salty mist.

"I'm seeing somethin'!" Hiccup was brought out of his slumber when he heard Eret shout back to him. "Might be a ship!"

"A ship!?" He yelled back.

"Yes! We're flying right TOWARDS it!"

A ship? Could Astrid have been rescued? Maybe that's why he didn't find her with Toothless at first!

His heart started pumping in excitement again. With a "Go!" ghasp-shouted into Toothless' ear Hiccup urged his dragon to fly at full-speed, overtake Skullcrusher and get to the ship as fast as possible.

The ship grew bigger quickly with every pump of Toothless' wings. Strangely enough, with every second Hiccup more and more felt like he knew that ship. There was just something oddly familiar about it.

And just as they were about to get there, to his horror he realized why. With a voice shouting "Dragons!" the deck started flooding with crew-members who loaded their weapons and aimed directly at them.

Hiccup tried to pull his dragon back, but it was already too late. Dozens of nets shot through the air, at least two of them entangling him and Toothless entirely. With a hard crash they landed on deck, immediately surrounded by armored sailors.

"Ug!" One of them shouted. "It's tha' dragon rider again!"

The rider in question had his false leg stuck under his dragon, who in turn had to deal with his own headaches from the hard landing.

As Hiccup desperately tried to free himself panic-fueled, he looked through the crowd around him and saw a familiar dragon on the other side.

"Stormfly!" He gasped, in an instant realising: They have never been following Astrid's, but the Nadder's tracks, who was tied in ropes and seemed to sleep deeply despite the noise.

"Keep ye' eyes peeled, lads!" The leader shouted. "Tha' thief certainly didn't come alone."

On command everyone boarded their weapons again, looking for the next dragon rider. One man stepped towards Hiccup and Toothless, giving them a disgusted look before speaking in a dangerous and low tone: "Ya will not cause any trouble this time."

Hiccup gulped. Never would he have imagined a rescue plan to turn out like this. Not in his wildest nightmares. He widened his eye in horror which only made the big and burly man smile in satisfaction.

"Gills, Teeny!" He shouted with a booming voice. Two men obediently made their way towards them.

"Yes, Ug?" The both of them asked simultaneously.

"Throw him under deck. And make sure he doesn't carry any weapons!"

"Ay!" Gills and Teeny grabbed Hiccup rudely by his shoulders, pulled him out of his ropes, which caused the rider to grunt in pain as his one prosthetic stuck under the heavy dragon, and went through all his belongings attached to his armor, occasionally detaching an item and throwing it away in disinterest.

"Not so fast!" Someone shouted from the far-end of the ship. Hiccup, still in pain, looked relieved towards the front deck, where seemingly out of no-where a man appeared that could settle all this.

"ERET!?"

Or maybe not.

* * *

 **...my local baker's shop, oh, and I'd like to thank uncle Jeremy. Haha, who could forget uncle Jeremy. And then we also have... wait... what? Chapter over? I have to stop now? No! This can't be it! There is so much to be thankful for! Noooo~**

* * *

 _ **Dawnbreaker's notes:**_

 _ **Thank you Erifetim for the chapter!**_

 _ **Once again I'm impressed at how good everyone is at this. I couldn't have done a better job myself.  
Anyway, Stormfly found, Hiccup trapped, Eren takes a bigger role, Gobber has a lot to explain. Also, can't forget the upcoming Stoickfest, Astrid or Valka as she might also have some info about what's going on, especially with Hiccup's uncle. These things and so much more! In such a short amount of chapters you guys have created a brilliant start that seems fluent and awesome in every way!**_

 ** _NOTE: We still need more authors on this! If you have even the slightest interest in trying, do give it a shot! Just PM me and we'll sort things out nice and quick!_**

 **Also: In case the next chapter doesn't get published before 24/25th, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! May you all get tons of presents and eat the best of foods! Especially the authors of this story, you guys truly rock and I wish you only the best for this Christmas... or... whatever you may be celebrating! :D**


	7. Chapter 5: LE3 101

**Hey everyone, its me LE3 101, I can't believe it is my turn and I got my turn early, I hope you guys like what I did to the story to carry on from where Erifetim left off.**

* * *

Suddenly Eret's Rumblehorn landed on board the ship and Eret got off. The crewmen all let out small gasps in response of seeing Eret alive.

Ug stepped forward and said: 'Eret, you survived... and now... ride a dragon?'

Eret smiled and said: 'Yes, I survived, and yes my friend, I fly a dragon, and also, I'm going to ask for a favor my friend'

Ug replied: 'And what might that be?'

Eret replied: 'That you let the boy go.' He observed the deck and spotted Astrid. He then added: 'And the girl.'

Ug thought about it for a bit and said: 'What's in it for us?'

Eret replied: 'I will guide you to the island of Berk'

Ug replied: 'Deal'

Eret then said: 'But you mustn't trap dragons anymore'

All of the crew started to boo but then Ug looked around, motioning them to stop and said: 'Okay'

He turned around and said: 'Gill, Teeny, release the prisoners'

Gill and Teeny both said: 'Ay', and each made their way towards the prisoners to let them go.

When Hiccup got released from the net he smiled and clapped his hands facing Eret.

Eret smiled back. Ug then said: 'The ship travelling wasn't the same without you, you know'

Eret replied: 'I know, it must have been a hard time'

Ug replied: 'It was, when we get to the place I have to ask you something'

Eret smiled at this and made his way towards Hiccup, when he drew near he said: 'You know you really shouldn't just jump to conclusions as to where someone is and if the person that saved them is friendly'

Hiccup chuckled a bit and said: 'I know'

Just as he said that one of the crewmen shouted: 'Berserker ships at the rear!'

Hiccup turned around from where he stood currently and his face grew wide in shock from seeing three Berserker ships. 'Not now...' he mumbled under his breath.

Eret then asked: 'What should we do?'

Hiccup stood there for a second and answered: 'I got it'

Hiccup made his way to Ug and asked: 'What dragons did you trap?'

Ug replied: 'A pack of Smothering Smokebreaths'

Hiccup replied: 'Perfect'

He went up to Astrid and asked: 'Can you tell Stormfly to lift the cage of Smothering Smokebreaths above one of the ships and drop it so that the cage breaks and the Smothering Smokebreaths take their weapons?'

Astrid replied: 'Got it'

Hiccup then said: 'Me and Eret will wait till that happens then blow up their ships with our dragons'

Ug was on board. listening to everything Hiccup said and said to himself after pulling the map out of his sleeve and smirked to himself: 'I memorized these coordinates and after we resupply we are going out to hunt that treasure'

He looked at it one more time before thinking 'We don't need this anymore' and with that he threw it away but still had a smile on his face.

At that moment on board one of the Berserker ships was Dagur. Dagur said to his men: 'Ready your weapons'

After he said that he saw a girl flying a Nadder coming towards them with a cage. At that moment Dagur realized it was Astrid and so Hiccup had to be on board as well and so he smiled.

Back on board the trapper ship Hiccup waited patiently and started to mount Toothless, Eret did the same with his dragon.

Seconds later the cage dropped and Hiccup said: 'Now'. Toothless flew up into the air but held back because Hiccup said to wait a few more seconds for the Smothering Smokebreaths to get to work.

When that happened, the argument could be heard all around the Berserker ships and when the argument started, Toothless flew towards the boats at a blinding speed

Hiccup then said: 'Hold Toothless... Now, plasma blast!'

With that Toothless did what was told and shot plasma blasts as well as did barrel rolls.

As Toothless flew past again they saw that Skullcrusher was already destroying a Berserker ship with its missile like fireballs.

With that they flew past the final one to see what they dealing with because the only ships that were affected by the Smothering Smokebreath attack were the two and the one in the back was still okay.

As Hiccup was flying past he looked down on the ship and went wide eyed when he saw Dagur and said: 'Why does it got to be him'

 ** _Back on board the Berserker ship_**

'Keep your sights on that Night Fury and don't lose it! Shoot it down with the crossbows!' Dagur screamed in command.

Dagur's men were missing shots furiously until Dagur took the last straw, grit his teeth, grabbed a crossbow and shot at Toothless.

 _ **Back with Hiccup**_

'Wow, that was close' Hiccup said to Toothless who looked back slightly, still focused on the task at hand.

As they flew past a 4th time Hiccup decided that because there were too many Berserker men trying to shoot them with a arrow that they couldn't make a run past and finish it with a plasma blast. At this time Hiccup realized he must attack from the sky down.

With that he said to Toothless: 'Time to disappear'. With that the Night fury shot up into the clouds and the firing stopped.

Back on board the Berserker ship.

One of the Berserkers said to Dagur: 'He's gone Dagur, we can't see him, it's like he disappeared'

Dagur looked at him and said: 'That's because he did you mutton head, oh that crafty Hiccup, where could he be?'

 _ **Back with Hiccup.**_

'Okay now Toothless dive, dive!' Hiccup told Toothless and with that Toothless just faced down and let gravity take effect.

As soon as they got out of the clouds Hiccup shouted 'Now Toothless, plasma blast!'

Toothless did what was told and did barrel rolls just in case they shot crossbow rounds at them.

All four shots hit the target and the ship started to sink.

 _ **On board the sinking Berserker ship.**_

Dagur was floating on a piece of the ship floating in the sea, he looked up with angry eyes and said 'One day Hiccup, you won't be so lucky, see you sooner or later Hiccup'

At that moment something blew into Dagur's face. He removed it quickly and gazed at the writing and said 'What do we have here?' Could Hiccup also be after this? Looks like I will see him sooner than I thought'

 _ **Back with Hiccup**_

Hiccup told Toothless to head back and Hiccup felt a bit more happy with himself after this happened.

* * *

 **And that's the end of my part of this chapter for the community HTTYD, and its been fun taking part in this community, after doing this chapter I feel like I'm in the mood of watching HTTYD 2 again :)**

* * *

 _ **Dawnbreaker's notes:**_

 _ **Thank you LE3 101 for the chapter!**_

 _ **Okay then, Dagur appears! Well dayum, I wonder it's Alvin's turn xD We already got the dragon trappers and now Dagur as well. Soon we'll have the entire cast here!  
Anyway, Astrid rescued along with Hiccup. Eret is the hero this time. Did it seem like the old crew took his return quite... well, in a neutral way? Berserker ships destroyed BUT are Hiccup, Astrid and Eren planning on returning to the trappers' ship? Most likely... NOT. I wonder how they'll react. Pretty dumbfounded? I never thought of them as the sharpest tools in the shed. So, what about the bomb? didn't Astrid hear something about it? will she remember to tell Hiccup? These and many more questions to be answered! Good luck!**_

 _ **We still need more authors on this! Sign up in a review or PM me (or if you know one of the writers of this story better, PM them and they'll inform me about it)**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **Also, just letting you know that if there's anyone who plays SMITE or TERA atm. and would like to play with me, send me a message, could be cool :P**_


	8. Chapter 6: laurakelley99

**Disclaimer! Me nor Dawnbreaker own the HTTYD characters or its franchise!**

* * *

"C'mon bud, let's get back to berk." Hiccup said  
Toothless cooed and started coursing towards berk.

About a few hours into the flight, Hiccup decided to call it quits for the night.  
"We need to find a place to rest!" Hiccup yelled over the wind.  
Astrid and Eret nodded and all three dragon riders took shelter in a nearby cave.

As soon as they landed, Hiccup, and Astrid hopped off their dragons.  
¨Hey Hiccup, I will take first watch¨ Astrid said. ¨And don't bother arguing, you look like you're about to drop.¨  
¨Astrid, I'm fine. I can take first watch.¨ Hiccup defended himself.  
Astrid looked at him with a doubtful look. ¨I really don't think so, have you been sleeping lately?¨  
¨Yes I have Astrid, I'm fine.¨ Hiccup said  
¨Why do you have to be so stubborn, Hiccup!¨ Astrid yelled. ¨Just let me take the first watch, I will wake you up if something happens.¨  
¨That's not happening Astrid, and you know it.¨  
Astrid growled in frustration, I mean, did Hiccup have to be this damn stubborn?! She knew he was stubborn by nature but, dammit… he didn't have to be this stubborn.  
¨Hiccup, just let me take first watch, I don't think anything will happen.¨ Astrid said.  
It was Hiccup's turn to look doubtful.  
¨Each time you have said that, something has happened, I'm not taking chances Astrid.¨ Hiccup said. ¨You said that each time I thought Dagur was going to attack, you said that the day before the screaming death attacked, and...¨ Poor Hiccup never got to finish his sentence.  
¨I GET IT! Hiccup, just let me take first watch!¨ Astrid yelled. ¨Its not like Ragnarok is going to start if you let me take first watch.¨  
Hiccup rolled his eyes.  
¨Fine, my lady, you can take first watch, only if you promise nothing is going to happen.¨ Hiccup said.  
¨I can't guarantee that… but I can promise Ragnarok won't happen if you let me take first watch, honestly, your more paranoid than a yak meeting a dragon!¨ Astrid pointed out.  
The couple laughed, knowing it was true.  
¨We are going to be up all night arguing, aren't we?¨ Hiccup asked.  
¨I think so.¨ Astrid said.

Day came and it looked like Astrid had won their argument.  
¨Morning sleeping beauty.¨ Astrid said, as she shook her chief hoping that he would wake up.  
¨Mornin´ Astrid.¨ Hiccup replied.  
¨Common, Stoickfeast is today… we need to get you back to Berk.¨ Astrid said. ¨We need a chief there to do the speech after all.¨  
Hiccup looked startled.  
¨WHAT?! I forgot about that.¨ He said.  
Astrid laughed at him. ¨I bet, with your search for you uncle, no doubt.¨ ¨Listen, he was banished for a reason, and you don't need to put your life at risk due to curiosity.¨  
¨Wait, Astrid, what are you talking about! No one ever said anything about me having an uncle!" Hiccup yelled  
¨Umm... Don't worry about it, Hiccup, Last one to Berk is a rotten egg!¨ Astrid yelled.  
¨Your going to regret racing a night fury, Astrid!¨ Hiccup teased.  
¨Yeah, whatever!¨  
¨OH you're so in for it!¨  
And with that, the couple raced back to berk, despite being a few hours away.  
They both put up a fight, there was a few times Astrid was in the lead, however, Hiccup having a night fury, had the clear advantage.  
¨I told you.¨ Was all Hiccup said.  
¨Alright you win.¨ Astrid said. ¨Don't tell anyone about this.¨  
¨No worries there my lady.¨  
The soon to be engaged couple ran as fast as they could to the town square where the whole village was waiting.

* * *

 _ **Dawnbreaker notes:**_

 _ **Hiccup and Astrid getting engaged? Also, Stoickfest up already? Hiccup seemed to forget all about the trappers/Dagur/the map (and his uncle search).  
Well, they're now back to Berk but I don't think that's even near the end of it all. SOOO many mysteries still left unsolved!  
**_

 _ **Everything seems... hazy, going pretty fast here. Well, I'm not really the one to decide the pace of the story, I'm just an observer/helper/moderator guy :P**_

 _ **Still needing plenty of writers. As you can tell, the story isn't even half-way done! (at least to me it seems that way as nothing big has really happened yet that we've set up in the earlier chapters)**_


	9. Chapter 7: Dawn Lovix

Hiccup and Astrid, as well as their faithful dragons, walked into the village square to find red, gold, and yellow streamers hanging everywhere, as well as a huge banner saying "Stoickfest" in big, gold letters. Another banner with Stoick's picture on it was barely visible as it hung on the front door of the distant great hall, and several sheep were decorated with big red beards and some old viking helmets, making the couple giggle. The early morning sun shone bright in the sky, making the gold streamers sparkle. Astrid and Hiccup could do nothing but look around them with awe.

"They did a pretty good job without us," commented Astrid, looking at the decorated village approval

"They certainly did," added Hiccup, "I'd nearly forgotten about Stoickfest was today during our minor adventure."

Toothless and Stormfly nudged their owners, who turned back towards them to find they were breathing heavily. Exhausted.

"Go and rest Toothless, meet me later when the ceremony starts," said Hiccup

"Follow him Stormfly," said Astrid

As the 2 dragons left them, Hiccup tried to focus on the far away banner of his father. It was clearly made by children. It was coloured in sloppily, and the red beard was just scribbled in. But in Hiccup's eyes, he saw the picture he drew for his dad when he was 6 in his first notebook. Suddenly, his eyes started to water and tears were rolling down his cheeks. Astrid, who had noticed, put her arms around him gently.

"What's wrong?" asked Astrid gently.

"Its nothing," said Hiccup, sniffing, "I..I just miss my dad, that's all."

"Oh Hiccup," said Astrid, "Listen, if your father could see how well you were doing now. He would be so glad."

"I know," said Hiccup, trying to wipe away his tears, only to find them replaced by new ones. "But I wish we had spent more time together."

"Hiccup," said Astrid, "If you two spent more than an hour together, you would've started bickering." Hiccup smiled slightly at this, but only for a split second until it was overcome by a small frown.

"But.." started Hiccup

"Hiccup, you always put the blame on yourself. That's the thing about you." said Astrid. Hiccup opened his mouth to interrupt, but Astrid beat him to it.

"Hiccup, what's done is done. We can't go back and change our mistakes. But we can learn from them. We don't have time to dwell on mistakes and faults, because that's time taken away from us. Treasure the good memories, learn from the mistakes, but blame is not necessary. No matter who you blame, or what they did. They can't change the past. So move on, and try to make every second count, every choice a good one, and every sacrifice and mistake be worth it."

"Wow Astrid, since when have you been preaching this stuff," said Hiccup, who found that new tears had stopped rolling down his cheeks and he was grinning. Astrid responded by punching him in the arm. Hard

"What was that for.." started Hiccup. Only to be interrupted, "That, was for the cheeky comment." replied Astrid before pulling him towards her roughly

"That was for not saying 'thank you for the advice'," said Astrid. Then, Astrid moved forward and their lips met for a few moments. Moments that felt like hours. Well at least for the 2 lovebirds. Blissful moments that only stopped when Astrid pulled away from him.

"And that, was for everything else." said Astrid, before running off. Hiccup was about to run after her when he heard a familiar voice say, "Now where do you think you're going lad?"

"Gobber!" said Hiccup, "I must say, you and the other villagers did pretty well without us."

"It was mostly your mother," said Gobber with a shrug, "Got a gift of leadership, that one. Very much like you."

"Thanks Gobber," said Hiccup, making a mental note to thank his mother later

"Now where's that son of Eret?" asked Gobber

"Oh, well, we found Eret's old crew. They were lost, so Eret offered to bring them back here. They're still making their way here so they won't arrive for a couple of days." replied Hiccup. Gobber raised his eyebrows, and Hiccup quickly added, "But they promised they wouldn't capture any more dragons."

"You trust them?" said Gobber, raising his eyebrows up further still.

"Well, Eret's their leader. So they should listen to him," said Hiccup.

"Eret used to be their leader," reasoned Gobber, "Now that he's one of us, maybe they won't be so happy with him."

"I have faith in Eret," said Hiccup. Which Gobber understood was the cue to change the subject.

"You might want to go find your mother. You don't know what's the schedule today," said Gobber.

"Ya, thanks. Nice talking to you. See you later," said Hiccup, about to sprint off to his and his mother's house.

"See ya later lad," shouted Gobber after him as he pelted towards to the large cabin in the hearth of the village

Hiccup found his mother in the sitting room with a drink. Cloudjumper and Toothless were lying down in front of the fire. The latter under the larger's wing. Valka ran up towards him as soon as she noticed him. "Where were you? I was so worried about you," said Valka softly as she brought him into a hug."

"Sorry mom, we got into a bit of a predicament," said Hiccup

"What kind of predicament?" asked Valka. So Hiccup explain what had happened the past 2 days.

"Wow," said Valka, "You sure you trust Eret's old crewmates?"

"Yes, I'm sure," said Hiccup, "Oh, and thanks for taking care of everything while me and Astrid was gone. The village looks great."

Valka smiled, "Not a problem Hiccup."

"Welcome to the first annual Stoickfest!" announced Hiccup at exactly 10 o'clock in the morning.

Crowds of people were sitting on the benches in the arena as the Dragon Racers and their dragons entered the arena. Hiccup hurriedly ran into the arena with Toothless, putting on some last minute face paint before hopping on his Nightfury. The crowds around them cheered as Valka let loose the terrible terrors. Waving banners with the colors of the racer they supported.

"The Race will begin in 3.." the racers sat forward expectantly. Toothless was waving his hunches slightly.

"2.." the crowd became silent. Children were jumping up and down with excitement. Parents were enjoying themselves too much to care their children were acting as if they had a sugar rush.

"1!" The dragons took off. The crowds resumed their cheering and the still empty barrels seemed as if they were quivering expectantly.

Toothless and Hiccup were circling above, looking for sheep. Suddenly, Toothless spotted one and began to dive. Only to find that it swiped from them!

"Gotcha!" yelled Snotlout as he and his monstrous nightmare raced for the arena.

"HEY!" yelled Hiccup as he and Toothless swerved to chase after him.

After the pair had gone, 3 other sheep emerged from their hiding spaces only to be caught by the twins. The last one was picked up by a slower Meatlug and Fishlegs and then snatched by Astrid and Stormfly.

After several more minutes, the horn was blown. And the previously content black sheep was flung into the air.

"I got it!" yelled Astrid, only to be shoved out of the way by Snotlout, who caught the poor sheep in his arms.

"Caughtcha!" yelled Snotlout, not realizing the twins were upside down on top of him. Ruffnut snatched the poor creature out of his hands and off they flew.

"I got it!" cried Ruffnut happily as she held up the animal.

"Give it here," said Tuffnut.

"What! Why?" said Ruffnut.

"Because I want to put it in the basket!" said Tuffnut.

"I should be the one putting it in! I did all the work!" pouted Ruffnut, refusing to give the shivering animal to him.

"You did not!"

"Did too"

"Did not!"

"Did too,"

"Did not!"

"Fine," said Ruffnut, "Dunk it."

"Yay!" cheered Tuffnut, "Give it here."

"Ok, here's the… wait. What!" cried Ruffnut as she realised that all she was holding were a few scraps of black wool.

"We got it Toothless!" cheered Hiccup as they raced towards the arena. Toothless gurgled cheerfully back. As they approached the basket, Toothless tensed as he was about to drop the sheep in his grasps. Suddenly, a brown blur pushed Toothless away from his hoop. Toothless dropped the sheep in surprise, and it fell into Fishlegs and Meatlug's basket.

"Fishlegs!" cried Hiccup, annoyed.

"What? Is isn't as if you haven't won enough times," said Fishlegs, shrugging.

"Fishlegs! Meatlug! Fishlegs! Meatlug!" the cheering crowds shouted. Throwing flowers at the pair of them. Fishlegs was beaming happily and Meatlug was licking his feet.

"Fishlegs and Meatlug won with seven points, followed by Hiccup and Toothless as well as Astrid and Stormfly with 6 points. Snotlout and Hookfang come third with 5 points and the Ruffnut, Tuffnut, Barf, and Belch with 3 points." announced Valka. The crowds cheered as the racers congratulated each other on their successes

The day went on rather well after that. There was a huge lunch after the dragon race followed by a play made by the children and singing some songs. Including the song Stoick sang to Valka when they met again. Finally, Hiccup made a speech that was too boring to include in this chapter before a great feast for dinner.

By 11, Hiccup was about to send everyone back home when Astrid said, "Come, let us go to the docks for the final event!" Hiccup looked at her confused.

"What final event?" inquired Hiccup.

"The surprise that me and your mom made for you!" said Astrid.

"Oh yeah! That one!" said Hiccup as he and Astrid followed the crowds outside.

Astrid insisted on Hiccup closing his eyes when as they went to the docks. Hiccup refused a few times, but its effects were fruitless as Astrid made him close his eyes anyway.

"Can I open my eyes now?"

"Not yet"

"What about now?"

"No, not yet."

"Now?"

"Wait for it…Now!" said Astrid. Hiccup opened his eyes to see lit up boats being floated into the ocean

"Surprise!" said Astrid.

"How.."started Hiccup but Astrid cut him short, "Hiccup, you've been hinting about this for weeks! How could we have not noticed," said Astrid.

Well, I was planning to have burning ships, but close enough, thought Hiccup as the crowd Oohed, and Ahhed. Suddenly, as blur fell from the sky and one of the ships burst into flames. The shape then set another ship on fire, and another.

"This is amazing," said Hiccup as more ships burst into flames. He looked at Astrid, who had a worried and scared look on her face.

"What's wrong?" asked Hiccup.

"Hiccup...the ships burning...it wasn't part of the plan," whispered Astrid as the shape set fire to a house.

"That means…"murmured Hiccup.

"We're under attack!" yelled a villager as a nearby pole burst into flames and collapsed. Sending the whole village into panic.

* * *

 **Hello, it's me Dawn Lovix. The person that wrote this chapter.**

 **If you want to read more of my work, enter this URL without spaces after Fanfiction to read my httyd story: s / 11555879 / 1 / Edge-of-the-World or go find it on my  profile!**

 **I hope you liked the chapter. I worked really hard on it.**

* * *

 _ **Dawnbreaker notes:**_

 ** _Thank you Dawn Lovix for the chappie!_**

 ** _An attack! Could that be the 'Eren's crew that was supposed to be late'? Were they just gathering their weapons for the attack? Or is it perhaps just a distraction? To set the bomb they were talking about. And what kind of bomb? I suppose with compressed Zippleback gas you could make quite a blast. Or is there even a bomb? Maybe It's Dagur even? But hey, didn't dagur go to the location marked on Hiccup's map, to find the "treasure". Will they find it? And if yes, WHAT will they find? Hiccup's uncle even? Talking about that guy, it almost seems like everyone on Berk has forgotten him already, at least on the outside. Who knows what kind of mental trouble Hiccup is having. He didn't even explain it to Valka.  
I'm guessing Stoickfest is going to get a whole lot interesting!_**

 **By the way, everyone here has probably already seen the new season of Dragons, but I'd just like to point out that I watched all of the new episodes in one go, enjoying them all greatly. I especially like the new villain, finally someone worthy to fight against!**

 **\- Dawnbreaker**


	10. Chapter 8: Ugly-Duckling123

People were screaming and running all over the place, trying to put the fires out.

But with every one they they put out, the shape set three more on fire.

After a few minutes of just staring and not believing that this was happening, Hiccup snapped out of it and began giving orders.

"Ruff, Tuff go to the ocean and let out Scauldron calls. When they get up here tell them to spry onto the houses.

"You gout it Chief," Tuffnut said as they both saluted and flew off towards the ocean on Barf and Belch.

"Lout, Legs, you round up everyone... and get them somewhere safe.

"No prob Hiccup," Snotlout said, taking charge and leading the people away from the village and the burning buildings.

"Astrid you go with my mother and help with the first aid," Hiccup says.

"Yeah ok," Astrid said, nodding "And where exactly are you going?"

"I'm going to see if I can work out where that thing came from..." he said hopping onto Toothless who was there by his side in an instant and taking off in search of the culprits.

* * *

After a bit of flying Hiccup and Toothless found a familiar looking boat hiding behind a seastack. And a familiar looking Rumblehorn tied down on the deck.

"Skull Crusher? But that means..." he asked his heart and mind, both telling him two different things and the thinking blocking his ears to the cry of 'FIRE'

Suddenly a net was shot at them from the ship, wrapping around the rider and the dragon, making them fall to the sea.

Wriggling the best they could, Hiccup and Toothless were pulled up onto the boat. They quickly muzzled Toothless and tied him down like Skullcrusher. Hiccup was also pulled off of him, and his sword taken.

"Hey... Get off me! Guys, it's me, Hiccup," Hiccup called out to the crew but no one was listening as they threw him into the hold, shutting the door behind him.

"Nice to see you again Chief," Eret's voice said, getting Hiccup to look up and around trying to find him. Eret was sitting on the other side of the hold, holding his arm and trying to hide the obvious pain.

"Eret," Hiccup said, rushing over and pulling his friend's hand away to see a burn mark... The same burn mark he has on his chest, given to him by Drago Bludvist. "No..."

"I'm sorry Hiccup," Eret said looking away. "He came out after you and Astrid left. Tied down Skull Crusher, gave me this for leaving him, and threw me down here. The good thing is he doesn't seem to have the Bewilderbeast anymore..."

"And the bad thing?" Hiccup said having a good idea what it was.

"Well, it's just a guess," Eret said in a slightly smug way "But you know the dragons that got you to come out here..."

"Yeah..." Hiccup said not sure he wanted to know where this was going.

"Somehow, Drago's got enough to burn down the whole of the Archipelago," Eret explains "Starting with Berk and giving it the worst attack, aiming to leave no survivors because this is where he lost.'

"And if anyone in the village tries to fight back?" Hiccup asks having a felling he knew the answer but once again didn't want to hear it.

"Then I will use you against them... Dragon Master..." a deep rough voice said from the gate above them, getting both men to look towards the source of the voice.

His long black hair, his scars, a bull hook in his hand, a new metal arm, and now a white dragon skin coat instead of a black one - telling Hiccup what had happened to the Bewilderbeast he used to have.

"You are worse than the Red Death, Bludvist!" Hiccup called up.

"And you, Dragon Master, need to remember that I have your Night Fury up here..." Drago says smirking as he looked down to the Chief of Berk.

That comment made Hiccup go quiet.

"SET COURSE TO BERK!" Drago cried out to Eret's men, walking away, getting a call of 'YES SIR!' from them and the sounds of them running about the ship, doing as ordered.

Not sure what to do, Hiccup curled in on himself and let his feelings out, not caring if Eret was there or if the men heard him or not.

* * *

 **AN: And with that I, Ugly-Duckling123, give you, the readers my chapter to this story.**

 **Hope you like it, hope the next person can work off it, and sorry for how short it is.**

* * *

 _ **Dawnbreaker notes:**_

 _ **Thank you Ugly-Duckling for writing the chappie!**_

 _ **Well, my guess from a few chapters ago was wrong then... Not Alvin but our lovely little Drago! Yey! Seriously, we're probably going to get the entire cast of the series here, maybe even Bork the Bold xD Nah, seriously, don't. I know you want to but just... no.  
Anyhow! The Berk is under attack by Draco and his dragons. Dagur is planning whatever he is, going after the place on the map. Eren and Hiccup got trapped and Eren got a nasty burn on himself. Not to forget the upcoming engagement of our Hiccy and the female warrior :P And I wonder if there's a bomb. MANY things unsolved.**_

 _ **Still desperately needing more writers! I even had to kick one just a few days ago due to not replying to my messages. Come on guys, tell all your friends on FF about this and get them on! We'll make it! Seriously, I just want to finish at least one Community style! :'(**_

 **\- Dawnbreaker**


	11. Chapter 9: NightsAnger

**A/N- Neither I (nor Dawnbreaker) own HTTYD.**

* * *

Drago's POV

Night began to fall over Berk, yet darkness did not grace the island. Flames licked at the sky, illuminating the island casting a fierce glow over the surrounding waters. The screams of the injured tore through air, occasionally muffled by the shouts and roars of dragons trying to maintain any semblance of order.

All the while, Drago Bludvist stood atop the prow of his flagship admiring his force's handiwork. The rest of his fleet had blockaded Berk over the past hour. He may have lost one of his greatest assets with the death of the Bewilderbeast, but he still commanded an army of mighty warships, conscripted soldiers, and enslaved dragons. It had taken a while for Drago to regroup his forces, but here, a year later he was ready to enact revenge on those that had opposed him.

A shrug of his shoulder caused one of his men to hop to attention at his side, waiting for orders.

"It is time we finished our work here. Deploy the bomb." He commanded with a sadistic flourish of his good arm over Berk.

The soldier leapt to obey, shouting orders to the other men on deck. A captured Monstrous Nightmare lifted into the air with one of Drago's men strapped to its back, beating it into submission. In its legs it lifted a heavy container into the air.

Drago watched, uncaring, as the Nightmare struggled to carry the extra weight of a passenger and the bomb. Slowly but surely the dragon made its way towards Berk to complete its horrendous task. A sudden commotion on one of the other boats in his fleet drew his attention.

It appeared a fight had broken out.

"Incompetent fools." Drago muttered under his breath as he moved over to the port railing to get a better look of what was going on. Hiccup, Eret, and another individual were fighting off the rest of the crew. Drago was only a little surprised when they managed to push the crew back and reach the dragons. Hiccup quickly freed Toothless and Skull Crusher. The dragons immediately moved to defend their humans and pushed the surrounding crew back further. The third member of their team disappeared in the chaos. A moment later Hiccup and Eret had leapt on their respective dragons and shot into the sky, speeding towards Berk.

Drago smiled none the less. He looked behind him at the other two Nightmares that were chained to the deck.

"Release them!"

Immediately, the crew cut through the chains with their axes. Drago pointed his bull hook at the two dragons which cowered in fear. Drago's merciless smile grew. He then swung the bull hook around and pointed at the fleeing forms of Hiccup, Toothless, Eret, and Skull Crusher.

"KILL!"

The two Nightmares leapt into the air, hot in pursuit.

"Run away, Dragon Master, run to the ends of the earth if you will, because next time I catch you... I will end you!

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

 **Hiccup's POV (moments earlier)**

Eret and I sat in the darkness of the ship's hold. We had discussed plans to escape, but with no light with which to see, nor any of our tools our options were sorely limited.

"There has to be a way out of here!"

"If you have an idea, I am all ears chief." Eret replied with a pained shrug. The fresh brand would need to be treated soon or it would become infected.

"Berk is burning! And I am stuck here doing nothing!" I yelled in frustration.

The trap door to the hold started to creak open. Eret put a finger to his lips, needlessly warning me to be quite. One of the crewman stepped down into the hold brandishing a torch. I held my chained hands in front of my eyes trying to adjust to the sudden light. The crewman closed the hatch above him and stepped towards us.

"Gills? What's going on?" Eret demanded of his old shipmate.

Gills ignored Eret and spoke to me. "Are you the son of the late Stoick the Vast?"

"Er… yes?" I couldn't understand why that mattered now, nor why this man felt he needed to confirm it. It wasn't like I shied away from my father's name, far from it.

With a huff of breath Gills crouched next to me and started undoing the chains that bound Eret and I. Once we were freed he presented our weapons and gear to each of us. He then turned and started leading us to the exit.

"Uh… not to sound ungrateful or anything but why are you helping us?"

Gills ignored me and instead prepared to open the hatch. He gave us a quick glance before he began to open the hold to the deck. Eret and I hurriedly readied our weapons. With a roar we launched ourselves at the unsuspecting crew. They were shocked to see us free and with our weapons so it was fairly easy to get to Toothless and Skull Crusher.

I wasn't much of a swordsman but Eret and Gills made up for my lack of skills and covered me as I freed the dragons. The chains that held them weren't very strong, unfortunately they were numerous. Toothless's reputation must have spread.

I was breaking the final chain when I heard a muffled 'thunk' behind me. I turned to see Gills fall to the deck, a crossbow bolt extended from his chest. Toothless's and Skull Crusher leapt to our defense and pushed the crew back. I hurried to Gills side and knelt next to him.

He was coughing up blood. Lots of it. He didn't have much longer to live. Oddly enough he appeared calm about his impending death. When he saw me, he reached out and grasped my arm.

"Find…" he coughed up more blood, "Find your uncle, Haddock. He sent me… to find you… the map…" With that Gills's eyes rolled up into his skull, he collapsed to the deck, and died.

"Hiccup! We need to go!" Eret shouted over the din of the battle.

I was in shock though. My uncle? The one everyone didn't think I should search for? What? How? Why? I was bewildered by everything that was going on.

Toothless's pained roar as a sword bit deep into his shoulder immediately drew me back to the here and now. I rushed to his side and leapt into the saddle. Together we shot into the air followed by Eret and Skull Crusher. Blood was seeping from Toothless's shoulder wound. We would have to patch it up soon or it could become a serious problem.

Ahead of us I noticed a Monstrous Nightmare flying towards Berk. It had a rider that was beating it to greater speed and it carried some large container in its legs. I realized that this was probably the bomb Astrid told me she had heard about when she had been captured.

"Come on bud, we have to stop that Nightmare." I urged Toothless on.

Toothless gave a pained croon before increasing speed. I knew he was hurting but we had to stop that dragon. We speed after the Nightmare, unfortunately Toothless wound was clearly hampering his flight as he lost even more blood.

Suddenly a gout of flame shot over our heads. I turned to see what had caused it and noticed another pair of Nightmares chasing after us, the chains that had bound them moments earlier still dangling from their necks and legs.

"I will distract these two. You go and save the village!" Eret shouted over the wind. With a nod Toothless and I continued the chase.

Unfortunately, we were too far behind. I could tell that we wouldn't catch the in time. Time for a new plan. I leaned over Toothless's saddle and whispered in his ear. I loathed to ask more from him now but I had no other choice.

"Toothless, can you shoot that container? Destroy it before they reach Berk."

He huffed as he was out of breath before nodding in affirmation. I felt as he gathered himself for a plasma shot. I could feel the strain in his body as he gave his all to save our home. With a shudder the plasma tore through the air and detonated against the container.

I was about to cheer in victory when it all fell apart. The plasma blast had lit the container on fire but hadn't destroyed it. The rider had noticed he was being chased and had forced the nightmare to drop the bomb just before Toothless's plasma had hit. Thus, the bomb was propelled forward by the plasma shock wave and fell straight towards the heart of Berk.

My heart froze in terror as the bomb fell through the air. There wasn't anything either of us could do. Toothless had frozen just as I had as he realized what was about to happen. Almost lazily the bomb fell into the fires that already consumed most of Berk. At first nothing happened, I started to dare to let myself hope. Hope that was instantly crushed as tremendous BOOM filled the air and a fireball billowed into the sky. Fire rained onto every surface of the village, instantly catching any and all surfaces alight. The whole village was ablaze.

"Go Toothless!"

Despite the pain Toothless shot forward. The fires had started to spread to the rest of the island as it finished consuming the village. I noticed several villagers rushing into the forest. Toothless hovered over them so I could talk.

"Where is everyone?"

"The village is gathering at the cove, Chief!" One of them shouted back.

"Just a bit further bud. Can you do that?"

With a weak nod he began pumping his wings and we headed towards the cove. A few minutes later we landed in the relative peace of the cove. Injured Vikings and dragons were lying about awaiting treatment.

I leapt of off the saddle and started yelling for some help. Toothless was hunched over breathing heavily.

"Hold on bud! Just hold on! Help is on the way!"

Toothless looked up just a little and gave his signature Toothless smile before collapsing in exhaustion. I could still feel a pulse but it was weak.

"Oh gods Toothless. I am so sorry."

Toothless was hurt, Eret was who knew where, and Berk… Berk was gone. Some chief I was.

* * *

 **A/N- I probably just dropped the rest of the authors in hot oil. I would say sorry… but I'm not.**

 **This was a lot of fun to write and I would like to thank Dawnbreaker and all the writers that came before me for the opportunity to write this.**

 **I do have my own story if my writing intrigued you. It is called "In Darkness" and it is of the old Hiccup and Toothless run away format. It quickly became its own little monster and I have grand plans for it. I would humbly ask that you give it a shot.**

 **Best of luck to whoever is next!**

* * *

 _ **Dawnbreaker's Notes:**_

 _ **Thank you 'NightsAnger' for writing this chapter! **_

_**Oh Wow, it's getting even more intense! The bomb was real and it sure made quite a boom! Luckily Berk had already been evacuated. You can always rebuild, right? Eret is now being chased by a couple of dragons and Hiccup is pretty much grounded with the injured Toothless. It also seems Drago hasn't given up yet, oh no way.  
The most interesting thing for me here is the relation between Gills and Hiccup's uncle. How do they know each other? How come he hasn't told Hiccup about this before? Not enough privacy? And he also mentioned the map, how could he know? Didn't Hiccup find it under the floorboards of his house? Maybe Gills was the one to draw the map!**_

 _ **\- Dawnbreaker**_

 _ **Once again, still needing more authors on this!**_


End file.
